At Your Service
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: Quinn Fabray is lonely, and pregnant. Her partner has just been deployed with the army, with no return date set. Sam Evans is Quinn's partner's best friend, and does regular check ups on Quinn to make sure she's okay. What happens one day when Sam catches Quinn pleasuring herself, moaning none other than his own name. Read to find out. WARNING: HEAVY SMUT! 21 & up Only. RATED MA!


_Hey guys! I know its been a while! But, heres a little fic ive been writing, I hope you enjoy it! Please know that this is very heavily SMUT Based! Theres your warning, if you don't like smut, stop reading now!_  
 _Enjoy, favourite review!_  
 _-GleeFanfictionNinja_

Quinn Fabray was 25, 3 months pregnant, and lonely. The blonde and her long time partner of 4 years, a soldier, had just fallen pregnant when he was sent on a mission. Quinn had no idea when her boyfriend would return, and whether he'd get to see their first child come into the world. Once a week, like clockwork, her boyfriends' best friend, Sam Evans, would come and check up on her on a Friday night around 5pm. Usually, Sam would just stay for dinner and make sure Quinn was all right before leaving

Being 3 months pregnant, without anyone around to keep her satisfied made Quinn very sexually frustrated. Yes, she did have her fingers, and multiple toys that her boyfriend had bought her before leaving, but they weren't really enough anymore. Not to mention that her small bump made it very difficult for her to pleasure herself, it always seemed to get in the way

It was Friday night, and Quinn had just got home from work at 3pm when a wave of horniness washed over her. The blonde went up to her bedroom and opened the top drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a magic wand vibrator and a seven-inch, thick jelly dildo that was bright red. She slowly stripped down to her underwear - A black lace bra with matching thong, and lie down on her bed.

Softly, Quinn began to massage her growing breasts through her bra, her nipples hardening almost instantly, to which she gave a soft tug through the thin material, letting out a low moan. She let one hand keep pleasuring her large bust, the other hand slowly wandering down her body, over her small bump and down to her panties. She lightly let her hand wander over the material of her panties before pushing the crotch to the side, softly rubbing her clit, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Her clit was swollen, and so sensitive, after a few strokes of the bundle of nerves Quinn was a dripping wet, but was experiencing no where near the amount of pleasure she needed to fulfil her needs. She reached over to the other side of her bed, grasping the magic wand vibrator. Turning the toy onto its highest setting, she presses it against her clit, purring loudly in pleasure, her head falling back against the pillow as her hips automatically buck against the toy. "Oh my gosh" she whimpers, biting down on her lower lip as the toy stimulates her. Still, it felt amazing, but wasn't enough

She kept the magic wand at her clit, moaning softly as she grasped the jelly dildo, sucking softly on its tip, moaning around it as she lubricated the toy. The dildo was seven-inches. A good two inches bigger than her partner. As she ran the tip of the toy through her folds, she moaned out, of course she loved her partner, but she couldn't help imagining that it was his best friends cock pleasuring her. Of course she hadn't seen Sam's cock, but she imagined that he would be a big boy, much like the toy she was using.

She couldn't help herself. As she thrust the tip of the large jelly cock into her tight pussy, she moaned out loudly, a name she knew she shouldn't be moaning 'Oh! SAM!" The vibrator still on her clit, she roughly thrust the cock deep into herself, groaning as it hit places that had never been hit before. Sam's name falling from her lips with each thrust. As her breathing became heavier, her whole body began to shake as she neared her climax. With one last thrust she came hard, coating the toy in her juices as she moaned out loudly "SAM!"

As she came down from her high, and her breathing slowly returned to normal, Quinn let her mind wander. Her thoughts staying on the man who's name she'd moaned multiple times as she got closer to her orgasm and screamed as she hit her high. She knew it was wrong. But, it felt so right. She lightly thrust the dildo inside her, letting out small whimpers as she imagined Sam laying on top of her, slowly thrusting into her, his strong body engulfing hers. Taking care of her in a way only he could. Fucking her. Pleasuring her. He was the only one who she knew could fulfil her needs. Her partner wasn't here, and she had no idea when he'd be back. She was so horny, and she needed her release, so maybe thinking about Sam to help her orgasm wasn't such a bad idea. She could dream couldn't she?

Meanwhile, Sam was just finishing work, he knew he was about an hour early, being only 4pm, but Sam decided to stop off at Quinns house early. He knew she wouldn't mind. He parked his car in her driveway before making his way to the door, knocking softly. He waited a few minutes for an answer before he began to worry. He knew Quinn was home as he could see her car parked in the garage. He fumbled through his keys to find the key to Quinns house. He had it just in case of He slowly opened the door and made his way inside, hearing faint noises coming from upstairs, he slowly climbed the steps one by one.

Quinn was still laid out on her bed pleasuring herself, having no idea that she was no longer alone in her house. Thrusting the toy into her tightness slowly as her mind wandered began to make her hornier again, making her want more, need more. Soon she was pounding the large toy into herself again, moaning Sams name out loudly over and over as the toy hit her spot. Quinn began screaming out Sams name as she pounded the toy deeper and harder, nearing her climax.

As Sam got to the top of the stairs, he heard the moans become louder, but he kept walking, not really making out what Quinn was saying until he got quite close to her bedroom. It was evident then to Sam that Quinn was in fact pleasuring herself, while moaning his/em name! His cock twitched slightly in his pants as he listened to his best friends girl moaning his name over and over. The moans soon turning to screams as he made it to her door.

As Sam peered through the door he couldn't believe his eyes. He ran his eyes over Quinns body, his cock hardening in his pants at the sight. Quinn was laid out on her bed, her eyes closed and her breasts still covered by the lacy material of her bra. Her beautiful bump in the air with her back arched, and her beautiful pussy on full show for him. Wow, her panties were pushed out of the way by the large toy that was filling her tight pussy. He couldn't help the small groan that left his lips as she screamed loudly "OH SAM!"

Quinns body began to spasm as she neared her orgasm, her screams becoming more frequent and louder as she pounded her little pussy with the large toy. "OHSAM! FUCK!" She came undone around the toy, panting heavily. Her eyes remained closed as she removed the toy from its position buried deep inside her and softly began sucking the toy, licking it clean, moaning around this. Watching Quinn, Sam became extremely hard, a large tent forming in his pants. He needed to relieve his cock from its painful strain so unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Sam was going commando. His large, rock hard cock forced its way out of his pants.

Sam softly wrapped his hand around his length as he watched Quinn suck on the toy, watched her taste herself. Slowly he pumped his hand around himself, biting down on his lip to muffle his moan as he watched the blonde deepthroat the cock, imagining that it was his own cock in her mouth. Quinns eyes fluttered open as she slowly pulled the toy from her mouth, breathing heavily as she came down from her high. Biting her plump lip softly as she noticed Sam's figure standing in the doorway, his hand wrapped around his large cock. Sam froze in his place as Quinn caught him. His hand still wrapped around his cock. He didn't know what to do, and Quinns reaction caught him off guard.

 _What will happen next? How will Quinn react?_  
 _Find out soon in the next chapter of At your Service._. 


End file.
